The present application relates to an information processing apparatus, a program, a storage medium and an information processing system.
In recent years, information processing apparatuses, such as mobile phones, etc., with tamper-resistant IC chips (hereinafter referred as “secure chips”) installed therein have become popular. It is very convenient that a user can perform data communication only by passing such the information processing apparatus over a reader/writer. By applying this information processing apparatus to electronic money systems, for example, the user can complete a payment immediately after just passing the information processing apparatus over the reader/writer at shops, etc.
Further, when using the above electronic money system, the user may start an application installed onto the information processing apparatus so as to confirm a usage history, a balance, etc., on the display screen. Thus, various applications can be installed onto the information processing apparatus.
Various technologies regarding the above-mentioned information processing apparatuses with secure chips have been developed. JP-A-2006-222787 discloses a technology for speedily and securely communicating despite of increases of services, accesses, or the like, by managing access keys which enable a reader/writer to communicate with information processing apparatuses. JP-A-2006-246015 discloses a technology in which a reader/writer authenticates information processing apparatuses by combining one or two kinds of authentication methods, and performs a communication processing to a secure chip.